User talk:Solbur
I have added the contradicting template to these articles because you can't just go and add areas to DC. Please put this in another city. Mannleigh 06:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Lol "Maybe a side-quest which reveals that the Super Mutants are sinking cities with a GIANT WORM!? Obviously the only way to defeat this worm would be to go inside it and slice up its organs until it dies and pukes you out. This idea is completely original, by the way. --Solbur 23:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC)" :Thats funny, I found it on the Fallout wiki. Hehe //-- Teh Krush 01:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the Crusade, the EMAA, the BoS, and the AWA should form a coalition... a Coalition of Ordered Governments, or CoG Army. Lol, pretty cool and original, Solbur. And then we could add chainsaws to the R91s! KuHB1aM 22:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Is it ok to use Liberty prime in the DC RP--Vegas adict 21:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I liked your vault!! --Calonord 22:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I guess you figured out what I meant about Vault 15. (: --BortJr 23:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) R91 Ripper!!! Carter made the R91 Ripper.. k? Lol. Umm, howabouts during the Exodus RP he attachs his ripper to a R91 after he ran out of shotgun shells? Common I need a guns backstory! //--Teh Krush 22:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Just have it as a weapon designed by Outcast Specialists or something man. Say they saw Carter kicking ass with both an R91 and a Ripper during the Siege of Fairfax, and then went "hmm..." xD --Solbur 22:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, so, technically, Carter made it.. but the Specialists made the better version. K. Cause yours is prolly just taped to the gun lol. //--Teh Krush 22:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) K, the weapon is done kindof, feel free for Carter to use it. //--Teh Krush 22:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Waaaaah, make him use the gun! GRRR! //--Teh Krush 23:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Lulz and stuff The portable DNA scanners I was referencing in my bitchy user page were installed into armor that someone had posted here somewhere. Though technically portable, the one in the intro to FO3 is quite a bit closer to what a Fallout DNA scanner would look like. As for the pip-boy, while it is biometrically sealed, it is my opinion that it was just one of Bethesdas missteps.--BortJr 22:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Stocks No problem. I uploaded 16, and I plan to upload another 8 or 16 soon. However, not many people have requested custom images. Krush is the only one; I made him images for Alexander Vain and Samantha Vain.... : >>---Eagle oo8i 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC)-> my apologies OK, i know what i did was bad, but i accept full responsibilityfor what i did, to the T-60 Power Armor. But as to the MR-6 Power armor, i just beleived that it was to close to a blatant rip off from Halo 3, and the fact that it contradicts Fallout's canon elements. I know this is a "Fan-fic'esque" website, but i just don't think it should clash with anything the player find in the game. ( i believe i actually saw an article that "added" a character to the main story) But, since im the new person here, and as much as i hate to do this, i apologize for the changes. MrAdict 19:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't mean you remove all the content from my page. //--Teh Krush 19:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Taught me how to quote stuff correctly!--Zilabus 04:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :'( Why is your character so rude to me.. :( //--Teh Krush 01:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Because he's stressed out. He's been within a mile of the most fortified base on the East Coast while being pursued by loads of soldiers and met a random dude who lives underground before. It's a new experience thing. xD Don't worry, he'll warm up to Riley eventually. --Solbur 01:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Post in RP lol //--Teh Krush 21:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) BTW I add to the Arryo Adventure, 2 out of 3 Enclave battalins that were coming, were taken out by the Crusade (remmeber we pissed them off using the Crusade to take out the Enclave, then the Enclave fought back and basically it stands to reason that they took each othero nt he way()--Brengarrett 00:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I read that. I'm unsure why the hell the Crusade would be in the Core Region though, so I asked Kuhblam whether he thought they should be there and am waiting for him to answer. --Solbur 00:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I mean on the way, maybe some DC enclave came, and the Crusade is their, as for the RP, lets continue, you can fix up my line on it --Brengarrett 00:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Core Region? Except for that very limited incident at the Nuke RP, where we were close, I don't think we have any soldiers in the Core Region or near the Core Region. If we did, I'd blow myself up and the Crusade too. We're not that powerful, lol. Why do you ask? I don't think I garrisoned anybody near Oregon or Cali. KuHB1aM 12:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Nvm. I know why. Check the Arryo Pg 3 Talk Page. The issue has been addressed. Now it's up to the participants. If they continue to use the Crusade, I assure it won't be crusade canon fanon. KuHB1aM 12:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I have redone the mick cross profile on the forumVegas adict 17:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) join the IRC, then join #fanon-fallout //--Teh Krush 01:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :To join the IRC, first join #wikia-fallout thru the wikia irc thing, then type /join #fanon-fallout once it is loaded //--Teh Krush 01:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm TrueZ //--Teh Krush 01:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) permit me to create an Enclave Comander who unlike other Enclave zealots (no offense) shows mercy to the enemy, he is willing to negoate a treaty and show kindness to ghouls (of course he has to kill them, but to prisoners he kills them with more merciful methods) What do you think? --Brengarrett 01:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Secret #2 Don't let Garrett see this! Link //--Teh Krush 20:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) RAWR Post in RP, the DC one, pl0x? //--Teh Krush 01:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Crows Did It You keep your mouth SHUT, YA HEAR!!! >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) (lol)